1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a system and methods to enable a monitoring program to reverse the shutdown of an operating system until windows are closed, and remote monitoring over the Web by a third party device through an intermediary server.
2. Related Art
Monitoring and parental control software that enable parents or employers to track and/or control computer usage on a client computer. Differing levels of control are provided in different ways. It may be more convenient and stealthy to monitor and/or control the client computer remotely. In the work place, this is generally done over a network, such as a local area network (LAN), behind the firewall usually deployed. Firewalls, either hardware (DSL modem or a Wireless router) or software (e.g., built into Windows by Microsoft of Redmond, Wash. or a third party program installed thereon), are also common within a home or small business. Accordingly, it is more difficult to establish such monitoring and/or control if access thereto is desired outside of the home or small business, e.g., beyond its firewall.
Furthermore, those being monitored, such as children or employees, may find ways around the monitoring or parental control software installed on their computer.